Wizard monkey (BTDRN)
The Wizard Monkey is a tower that first appeared in BTD4, it was called the monkey apprentice until BTD6, this version is cheaper and more powerful than before. Costs $375 on normal. Stats Range: 30px Attack speed: 1/1s Pierce: 3 Damage: 1 Camo: No (Not yet) Bloons it can't pop: Leads, Silvers, ISAs, DDTs, Purples, Bloontoniums, LTAs and LEDs. Upgrades Top path Fireball ($250) (1/0/0) Every 4 seconds, it fires a fireball, burning bloons and pops lead. Fireball attack speed: 1/4s Fireball blast size (Per 0/0/0 Bomb Explosion / PBE): 1.5 Fireball pierce: 10 Fireball damage: 2 Weakness: Purples, Bloontoniums, LTAs, LEDs Wall of Fire ($650) (2/0/0) Every 10 seconds, it summons a Wall of Fire, dealing damage to bloons that pass it. WoF attack speed: 1/10s (Generates WoFs even if bloons are not in range) WoF impact damage: 1/0.3s (Each hit on a bloon uses up 1 pierce WoF pierce: 100 WoF duration: 8s Weakness: Purples, Bloontoniums, LTAs, LEDs Dragon's Breath ($2,000) (3/0/0) Fires a consistent beam of.. fire! Fire pierce: 2 Fire damage: 1 Fire range: 15 Fire attack speed: 1/0.1s Weakness: Purples, Bloontoniums, LTAs, LEDs Summon Phoenix ($8,000) (4L/0/0) Phoenix ability: Summons a phoenix that orbits around the same pathway as a centered path ace, lasts for 15 seconds. Cooldown: 60s (20s for the first use) Phoenix duration and path were explained Phoenix fire pierce: 10 Phoenix fire damage: 5 Phoenix fire range: 30 Phoenix fire attack speed: 3/0.2s Infernal Phoenix ($40,000) (5L/0/0) A more powerful phoenix that shoots infernal fireballs! Phoenix shoots infernal fireballs in 8 directions, 1 per direction Infernal fireball attack speed: 1/1s Infernal fireball damage: 50 Infernal fireball pierce: 300 (Doesn't explode) Phoenix fire pierce: 10 -> 20 Phoenix fire range: 30 -> 50 Phoenix fire attack speed: 3/0.2s -> 3/0.1s Phoenix duration: 15s -> 20s Wizard Lord Phoenix ($300,000) (6L/0/0) Ability turns the wizard into a Phoenix! Alongside this, it gains a permanent infernal phoenix. WLP ability fire pierce: 20 -> 150 WLP ability fire damage: 5 -> 50 WLP ability fire attack speed: 3/0.1s -> 1/0.05s WLP Infernal fireball damage: 50 -> 250 WLP Infernal fireball pierce: 300 -> Unlimited WLP Infernal fireballs / Attack: 8 -> 16 WLP Infernal fireball attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/3s Dragon's Flames ($4,000) (4R/0/0) More stronger, hotter flames. All the wizard's fire attacks deal double damage and have no weakness, bloons hurt by the Dragon's Breath are burnt. Burn duration: 5s Burn DPS: 1/1s Dragon's breath pierce: 2 -> 5 Dragon's inferno ($60,000) (5R/0/0) Bloons in range take consistent damage! Inferno DPS: 10 Fireball pierce: 10 -> 50 WoF pierce: 100 -> 3,000 Dragon's breath pierce: 2 -> 10 Dragon Morph ($400,000) (6R/0/0) Within the power of the dragon, discard most of it's powers for an all-powerful, fire-breathing tower! Every power is discarded except Dragon's Breath and Inferno. Dragon's Breath damage: 2 -> 10 Dragon's Breath pierce: 50 -> 200 Dragon's Breath attack speed: 1/0.1s -> 1/0.03s Inferno DPS: 10 -> 60 Middle Path Magic missiles ($300) (0/1/0) Magic bolts home in on bloons. Seeking range: 0 -> 20 Stronger magic ($600) (0/2/0) Magic bolts deal double damage Damage: 1 -> 2 Can now pop: Leads, Silvers and ISAs (Also DDTs with camo) Arcane Knowledge ($2,500) (0/3/0) Casts magic faster! Attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.2s With T1 / T2 Top path.. Fireball Attack speed: 1/3s -> 1/1.2s WoF Attack speed: 1/10s -> 1/5s Pop Elemential ($5,000) (0/4L/0) Becomes a 3/4L/3, crosspathing T2s with this results in more intense stuff. A 2/4L/0 sets the Dragon's Breath attack speed from 1/0.1s -> 1/0.07s (1/0.03s with 2/5L/0) A 0/4L/2 increases the pierce of Shimmer: 200 -> 300 (600 with 0/5L/2) Archmage ($30,000) (0/5L/0) Smites bloons with rapid magic! Dragon's Breath attack speed: 1/0.1s -> 1/0.05s (1/0.03s with 2/5L/0) Shimmer pierce: 200 -> 400 (600 with 0/5L/2) Magic bolt attack speed: 1/0.2s -> 1/0.1s Magic bolt damage: 2 -> 5 (7 with 1+/5L/0) Magic bolt pierce: 3 -> 15 (25 with 0/5L/1+) The Wizard Lord ($1,500,000) (0/6L/0) Behaves like a 6L/6L/6L Wizard! Has an endless WLP + Always 100% necromancy Magic bolt attack speed: 1/0.1s -> 1/0.03s (1/0.02s with 2/6L/0) Magic bolt pierce: 15 -> 50 (75 with 0/6L/2) Magic bolt damage: 5 -> 16 (24 with 2/6L/0) Range: 30 -> 40 (60 with 0/6L/2) Arcane Mastery ($6,000) (0/4R/0) Increased magic pierce, damage and range. Pierce: 3 -> 10 (20 with 0/4R+/1+) Damage: 2 -> 4 Range: 30 -> 45 Arcane Spike ($40,000) (0/5R/0) Damage is independent on how strong the bloon is. Base Damage: 4 -> 5 Bonus: Every 5 HP a bloon or a MOAB-class bloon has, it does +1 damage, up to +20 damage. God of Arcane ($420,000) (0/6R/0) Casts a rapid beam of powerful magic! Attack speed: 1/0.2s -> 1/0.05s Range: 45 -> 60 Base Damage: 5 -> 30 Bonus Damage per HP: 1/5 -> 3/5 (Up to +120 damage) Bottom Path Intense Magic ($450) (0/0/1) Magic pierces through a lot more bloons Pierce: 3 -> 6 Monkey Sense ($300) (0/0/2) Gains camo detection Shimmer ($1,200) (0/0/3) Within 2 seconds, blasts dark energy in it's range, removing camo and dealing 1 damage to all bloons. Shimmer range: Same as tower Shimmer pierce: 200 Necromancer: Unpopped Army ($3,400) (0/0/4L) Generates unpopped bloons, generation is based off of pops you gain in this round. Undead bloon production: 1/2s per 10 pops (Stacks up to 10 times) Undead bloon DPS: 1/0.001s (Each unit of damage dealt uses up 1 pierce) Undead bloon pierce: 2 Production resets each round Prince of Darkness ($32,000) (0/0/5L) Summons more powerful bloons! Range: 30 -> 60 Undead bloon production max capacity: 10 -> 50 Magic bolt pierce: 6 -> 25 Undead MOAB production: 1/5s per 50 pops (Stacks up to 10 times) Undead BFB production: 1/10s per 250 pops (Stacks up to 4 times) Undead MOAB DPS: 2/0.001s (Each time it deals damage it takes up 1 pierce) Undead BFB DPS: 5/0.001s (Each time it deals damage it takes up 1 pierce) Undead MOAB pierce: 20 Undead BFB pierce: 200 Wizard Lord Necromancy ($300,000) (0/0/6L) Necromancy is based on progression. You start of at 20% necromancy progress, each round takes away a third of the progress made. To gain +1%, the WLN has to pop 1% of the rounds RBE (E.x: If the WLN popped 24% of the bloons in a round, it gained +24% progress from that round). When you reach 100%, you can't go furtherer. The progress meter is capable of summoning various bloons. For each 1% progress made, the WLN generates 1 Undead bloon per second For each 5% progress made, the WLN generates 1 Undead MOAB per second For each 20% progress made, the WLN generates 1 Undead BFB within 2 seconds When you reach 100% progress, the WLN summons 1 Undead ZOMG every 5 seconds. Undead ZOMG DPS: 15/0.001s (Each time it deals damage, it takes up 1 pierce) Undead ZOMG pierce: 2,000 Dark summoner ($5,000) (0/0/4R) Summon ability: Summons a dark mage beside it, it deals massive damage. Ability cooldown: 60s (20s for the first usage.) Ability duration: 10s Dark mage range: 45 Dark mage attack speed: 1/1s Dark mage damage: 20 Dark mage pierce: 100 Dark mage seeking range: 20 Dark mage can pop anything, including camo Angel of darkness ($55,000) (0/0/5R) Ability fuses the wizard and the dark mage for the Angel of Darkness! The dark mage is automatically summoned upon purchase with this upgrade, it is also permanent, the new ability fuses the dark mage and wizard monkey for a buffed dark mage: The Angel of Darkness. Ability duration: 10s -> 15s Angel of darkness gains the dark mage's projectile plus the Wizard monkey's shimmer! Angel of darkness range: 45 -> 60 Angel of darkness attack speed: 1/1s -> 0.3/1s Angel of darkness pierce: 100 -''> 500 Angel of darkness damage: 20 -> 100 ''Angel of darkness shimmer pierce: 200 -> 3,000 Angel of darkness shimmer attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/5s Angel of darkness shimmer damage: 1 -> 1,000 Reaper of souls ($800,000) (0/0/6R) A permanent dark angel soulthirsty for bloons! Alongside that, its ability is different, it OHKOs the strongest bloon (Up to a BAD) and boost the Angel's power up to 20 times! Each boost gives..: +5% range +5% attack speed +20% pierce +10% damage +20% homing radius Trivia The Wizard Lord is based off of the Wizard Lord in BTD5, which was a 4/4 monkey apprentice. With max buffing, the Reaper of souls gets..: x2 range x2 attack speed x8 pierce x4 damage and x8 homing radius. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers